This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to anvil type pruners and loppers with shock absorbing features.
Anvil type pruners and loppers, where a cutting blade is moved down against an anvil portion with a branch being cut therebetween, are highly effective.
However, the impact of the blade to the anvil, especially when cutting hard or thick branches or the like, can result in a jarring physical shock, which is transmitted to the user's hands and arms. Such physical shock can lead to user fatigue or increase the likelihood of repetitive motion injuries and carpal tunnel syndrome.
Further, with an anvil type pruner/lopper, where the blade meets an anvil face the blade wears over time through use and the resulting wear can result in a gap between anvil and blade, causing a compromised cut which can, for example, leave a string of bark when cutting a branch. This is undesirable because a clean cut requirement is important for the longevity of a tree being pruned.